


I Love the Way Your Hand Fits into Mine

by OkayKaylyn



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 15:08:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4105372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OkayKaylyn/pseuds/OkayKaylyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time they hold hands, while simultaneously coming out to their classmates (other than Taylor who knew from the beginning because she’s their biggest shipper tbh)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love the Way Your Hand Fits into Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Hey lets talk about the first time I held hands with my girlfriend at school:P Title from the song Butterflies by Saving Jane. Not canon-compliant, they've just recently started dating and no one knows they're together. (Also I doubt it ever actually gets too cold in Cali but oh well)

"Where's the teacher?" Jude hisses through his teeth, arms folded across his chest. When the bell rang signaling the end of lunch, all of Mr. Schei's students had lined up in front of his classroom, expecting him to already be there, as usual.

When he wasn't, they assumed he got held up at lunch and would be there shortly. After five minutes, they figured a sub was on the way. After ten minutes it was clear no one was going to show up.

"Are you cold?" Connor asks Jude, leaning closer to him and nudging their shoulders together. 

Jude offers Connor a small smile and a shrug "No, I'm fine thanks" he supplies, knowing Connor would give him his jacket if he asked, despite the cold weather and the fact that Jude was already wearing a jacket.

They weren't 'officially' together but had been flirting for a few weeks now, longing stares and lingering touches. Connor had been with Daria the first time he kissed Jude, "You have a girlfriend." Was the first thing Jude said when they pulled apart "Change that and then we'll talk." Connor had broken up with Daria a week later, but he hadn't made another move towards Jude.

"I don't think anyone's coming" A student pipes up from somewhere behind them, causing all the students to start shuffling into groups and getting comfortable in front of the classroom. No way was someone going to go to the office and ask them for a sub and risk a free period to hang out with their friends.

"It's fucking freezing" Taylor declares, strolling up to Jude and Connor, who were leaning against the wall playfully nudging each other. 

Taylor knew what was going on with Jude and Connor. She actually thought it was painfully obvious and was very disappointed in the rest of her classmates for not noticing. Taylor, Jude, and Connor had been studying at Jude's house when she first brought it up. "So are you guys together now or?" she asked, gesturing to where Connor's ankle was lying over Jude's. When they didn't confirm or deny it, she just shrugged and said "Tell me when you figure it out."

"I don't think it's too bad" Jude responds, stuffing his hands in his pocket and nudging Connor's foot with his own. Honestly, Jude was ready to go steady and public whenever Connor was, but was just waiting for him to make the first move. 

"I don't know," Connor starts shyly, looking at the dirty pavement, "I'm a little cold" He lifts his hand from where it rested on his thigh, palm up, fingers spread. Taylor's mouth opens with a little pop as she looks between Connor's hand and Jude's face.

"Uhm," Jude says eloquently, "On second thought I'm actually pretty cold myself." He easily intertwines his fingers with Connor's and leans closer to him, ignoring the looks being sent their way.

Taylor has to hold back a squeal as she beams at the both of them. Her smile quickly slides into a glare as she looks passed them, daring the staring students to say anything bad to the two boys. Only congratulations were given though.

A substitute teacher shows up with 10 minutes to spare, apologizing profusely for missing the voice mail asking her to cover. 

No one minds though, especially not Connor, who now has his arms around Jude's waist, or Jude, hands covering Connor's as he leans back into him, letting his head fall back against Connor's shoulder.

And definitely not Taylor, who follows behind the two boys, smiling like she won the lottery.


End file.
